Fjord
Fjord is a male Kyurem, known as the writer of the Prophecy, and founder of the Resistance. He has a strong hatred for Vikings, and holds onto his dream of a peaceful world. Bio Also known as the writer of the prophecy, Fjord is the leader of the Resistance, a team of Pokémon that are set to help end all wars. Not much is known about him, other than the fact that he's a natural leader, and is respected by the other Pokémon. Debut Appearance: How to Become a Trainer Type of Pokémon: Kyurem, Black Kyruem, White Kyurem, Black and White Kyurem, Ultimate Kyurem, Mega Ultimate Kyurem; Type varies depending on form. Ability: Pressure (Normal), Turboblaze (White), Teravolt (Black), Blazevolt (Black and White), Invulnerability (Ultimate and Mega Ultimate) Gender: Male Relationships: N/A Special Powers: Can see into the future, can fuse with other Legendary Pokémon, cryokinesis Moves Lineup: 1. Glaciate (Signature Move) 2. - 3. - 4. - Evolution: This Pokémon does not evolve. Ultimate Kyurem/Mega Ultimate Kyurem Ultimate Kyurem and Mega Ultimate Kyurem are Fjord's most powerful forms. He can achieve these forms by fusing with all the other Legendary Pokémon. His ultimate and Mega forms are recognizable from the multiple body parts that are that of the other Legendary Pokémon. Articuno - Blue feathers on chest Zapdos - Crest of spiked feathers around head Moltres - Flames on Giratina wings/appendages Mew/Mewtwo/Mega Mewtwo X/Mega Mewtwo Y - Tails Entei - Gray mane Raikou: Fangs Suicune: Ribbons Ho-Oh: Green stripe on neck Lugia: Plates on back Celebi: Antennae Regis: Elemental patterns on body Latios: Left wing on lower back Latias: Right wing on lower back Mega Latios/Mega Latias: Extensions on lower stomach Groudon/Primal Groudon: Pattern on left arm Kyogre/Primal Kyogre: Pattern on right arm Rayquaza: Red-tipped, rudder-like wings on Mewtwo tail Mega Rayquaza: Ribbons Jirachi: Yellow streamers Deoxys: Crystalline organ on chest Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf: Gem on forehead Dialga: Wing-like structure on back Palkia: Fins behind shoulders Giratina: Appendages/wings on back Cressalia: Ring-like appendages Darkrai: Hands Manaphy, Phione: Blue coloring on body Heatran: Yellow and gray spots on body Shaymin: Flowers/white ears on side of head Arceus: Ring around body, color varies depending on type Victini: Wings near the base of the tail Cobalion: Extensions above eyes Terrakion: Ridges on back Virizion: Pink-tipped leaves on neck Keldeo: Horn above nose Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus: Tails Zekrom: Left arm Reshiram: Right arm Meloetta: Microphone-like headpiece Genesect: Legs Xerneas: Antlers Yveltal: Claws Zygarde 50/100% Forme: Black frills Diancie/Mega Diancie: Crystals behind head Hoopa: Rings (usually hanging on Cobalion extensions or Shamyin Sky Forme ears) Volcanion: Blue and yellow markings Solaran: Flames on Tornadus tail Lunaro: Pattern on Thundurus tail Cellance: Split end and ball-like objects on Landorus tail Gazear: Yellow extension on head Healthia: Leaves on chest, along with Articuno feathers Pollusion: Fur on neck, just below the chin Gemmany: Orbs on Mew tail Solgaleo, Lunala: Deep blue area on forehead that resembles the night sky. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Pokemon Category:Crossovers Category:Meloetta Category:Genesect Category:Xerneas Category:Yveltal Category:Diancie Category:Volcanion Category:Hoopa Category:Kyurem